Past Noon
by TheNightinGaleTurk
Summary: This is a one-shot that is totally NSFW. John wakes up past noon to find Sherlock passed out on top of him. Set after they finally accept their gayness for each other. Very smutty piece, with a little couch fluff. Very Johnlock oriented.


John woke up slowly, the light hitting his face from the window. He slowly became aware, thanks to his muscles screaming at him that he'd slept on the sofa. Not only that but when he opened his eyes he noticed warm weight upon his chest was none other than his flat mate lying on top of him. "Sherlock?" John mumbled in confusion. The man didn't budge, either out of not wanting to or because he was still asleep. There were scattered bottles on the floor and a blanket over both of them. John's head felt heavy and there was a dull throbbing pain already starting to present itself. He glanced at the clock. _"Past noon? Sod it."_ He coiled his arms around Sherlock and nuzzled his face into the dark curls, closing his eyes again.

Sherlock relaxed again as John wrapped his arms around him. He didn't want to get up, not only because his head was pounding, and his throat felt like the Sahara. But because he was near John, nearer than he would ever be normally and he didn't want to give that up. John felt Sherlock move above him and smiled slightly. He ran his hands up and down the other man's spine lightly trying to gently wake him up fully. He shivered as John drug his fingers along his spine and hummed contently.

John was glad he had woken up in Sherlock's arms instead of a cold bed or perhaps the bathroom like he had the week before. "I could get used to this if we keep celebrating after every case." He muttered. Sherlock chuckled lowly in return, "It'd be a whole lot pleasanter if my head wasn't about to implode. But that is impossible…" John moved his hands to rub Sherlock's skull, using his knowledge of the body to relieve the taller man of his headache through presser points. Sherlock moaned as John rubbed his scalp, feeling his headache alleviate a little after mere moments. "At least you make a good blanket." The doctor said with a soft smile, hitting the right places with his fingertips.

Sherlock chuckled. "You're not a bad bed yourself." John looked at him, trying to detect sarcasm, but the taller man lay contently without a care in the world. "Glad I was able to please." He sighed happily planting a small kiss absentmindedly on Sherlock head. He lifted his head up to stare at John. Smirking as he did. "What?" The doctor asked subconscious of himself. He glanced in the mirror to make sure he had nothing on his face. Sherlock chuckled. "Nothing, just finding it hard to believe where I am now." The doctor cocked his head to the side, wondering if he found it that way to. Yes, they had been through hell the last few years… "Complaining?" John smiled brushing some hair from his eyes. "Not in the slightest." He said with a small grin.

"Good, I was starting to think I was too ordinary." Sherlock scoffed at the remark, "I don't fall for ordinary." John blushed slightly. He cupped Sherlock's face, letting his thumb go over his sharp cheekbone. "Can I get that in writing?" Sherlock chuckled lightly. "You can get it any way you like." He murmured. John rolled his eyes and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to each cheekbone before resting his head back on the sofa cushion. "Anyway I like?"

"Yes." Sherlock said firmly as he gazed up at John. "Anyway you like." John couldn't suppress a little shiver. "That's... that's interesting." Sherlock chuckled. "Is it?" he asked as he smirked up at John. He swallowed, not knowing how to handle the situation. Sherlock was giving him _that _look. John swallowed again as he tried to shift now his predicament would be as noticeable. Sherlock's eyebrows shot up as he felt John squirm beneath him, feeling his arousal rub against him. He looked down shortly and then back up to John. "How would you like it John?" He asked in his husky voice.

"H-H-How would I like it?" He stuttered, not believing what was coming out of the detectives nicely shaped lips. It was very early in the morning after all for god sakes. The man on top of him was only wearing his dressing gown as usual and John was still in his night clothing. Sherlock smirked as he pushed himself up so his lips were on John's neck. "Yes John. Would you like it? Or me?" John tried to think of something intelligent to say. "Either one would be smashing..." John then reacted with a groan, rumbling low in his throat. Sherlock's hands running down his body was making his head spin and he never wanted it to stop. He'd never felt like this when kissing a woman. Sherlock nibbled lightly at John's neck as he grabbed his hips. "How do you want me John? On my knees sucking? My back letting you pound me? Or possibly my stomach now you can make me scream?"

John let out a breathy moan, liking this 'wake up sex' idea already. "Sherlock..." He murmured, arching his neck to give the man better access. "Up against the desk..." He moaned. Sherlock couldn't _help _but groan. "Bent over it, howling?" He asked huskily as he licked at his neck. John grinned at the thought, his demeanor turning almost predatory, "Oh God, Yes." Sherlock sat up, grinding into John for a moment before he moved over to the desk, striping as he walked, waiting for John. Now he could see that Sherlock cock, very hard and wanting. "You don't know what you do to me..." He breathed out and watched Sherlock position himself. John didn't believe he had stripped himself faster of clothing before in his life. He stood and touched himself for a moment in the detective's view.

Sherlock bit his lip as he watched John fondle himself. He groaned and turned around, laying himself over the desk. "_Please_ John..." He moaned as he buried his head into his arms. They hadn't been able to have sex in some time with all the cases they had been taking on. His need was biting to his core and he _needed _that sex of Watson's. "As you wish..." John almost purred. He loved when Sherlock begged. He stopped briefly to take the lobe from one of the desk side drawers and scattered a few odds and ends that had been on the table before. When Sherlock's chest and stomach were lying across the surface and his feet were firmly on the floor, he waited for John to thrust into him. The taller let out a purr as he felt the knob of his sex pressing into him and he pushed his ass back invitingly. His breath expelled in a whoosh as the other man drove into him with abrupt force, driving Sherlock's pelvis forward to bump against the edge of the desk.

Sherlock groaned loudly, clawing at the desk as John thrust into him. He rutted back against John, moaning wantonly. "_Oh GOD, Yes! _Take me hard." He begged. "I intend to." John thrusted harder and felt the taller man's prostate. He groaned at that tight heat surrounding him. John licked his lips leaning over the man and putting a rather dark bite mark on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock screamed as he felt John ram his prostate. "Oh fuck John." He moaned loudly as he felt John bite his shoulder. "Yes, please yes." He whined. Each stroke, if not aimed directly at his prostate stroked it in passing with bruising force.

John moaned louder and slammed into him, hard enough to push the table slightly. He didn't know if he was holding Sherlock's hips too tightly, but if he was the taller man was _not_complaining. "Fuck... yeah...!" Sherlock dug his nails into the desk, leaving scratches, feeling completely surrounded by John. His breaths started to come in ragged gasps, and he moaned a mantra of, "Oh fuck. Harder, faster, John!" John reached around the man's body and stroked his cock with one nimbly fingered hand. He pressed his thumb into the top of the shaft and gradually moved downward until Sherlock was writhing underneath him. "Yes... just like that..." He swore and hit the prostate again to bounce his pelvic off the desk top.

Sherlock howled, not caring who the hell heard him as he felt his prostate being assaulted again. "Make me cum." He cried out. He was rutting back against John in an animalistic way. "You wish is my... command!" He hit Sherlock's the prostate again on the final word, making his partner cry out. The man would not be walking straight after this. He started jacking off the other man, using his nail to stimulate him even more. Sweat dripped off of their bodies and the windows of the flat were fogged up. John was glad Mrs. Hudson was away.

Sherlock moaned loudly as John pumped his cock furiously, shuddering as he felt his orgasm rip through his body, he ground or cried out with every thrust from John, screaming "John!" as he orgasmed. John thrust shallowly a few more times before cuming himself into the tight red hot heat. They shivered together for a moment before John pulled out and rested his head on Sherlock scratched back. Sherlock groaned as he felt John leave him, only to be met with his warm body. "Thank you." He mumbled quietly.

"Why are you thanking me? That was amazing for both of us and it takes two to tango." He smiled against his back. Sherlock chuckled. "I always feel like I should thank you… For putting up with me and the questions from the neighbors later about who you're murdering…" He turned Sherlock around gently and angled his head down to kiss him. He paused only a split second to mouth the words, '_I love you'_ against his lips. John could never really iterate them before now. He loved Sherlock's quirks; he loved his look, his brain, his tallness, his 'strange' side. Sherlock... was Sherlock, regardless of what anyone thought. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's back. Murmuring very softly, "I love you too."


End file.
